


I want to pinch your face

by Micoris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Summary: *Based on 201126 Dowoon & Young K 's drunk live.*Just a short and fluffy au.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	I want to pinch your face

201127 10:30pm KST

Jae turns on his twitch and is ready to live. Before opening the camare, he looks through his Twitter to see those pictures and videos that his fans want him to react. And the top of them is one video with the title of "I want to pinch bribri's face like Dowoon did",which the cover is about his younger brothers--Yoon Dowoon and Kang Younghyun--faces all in red and twisted.

"LOL What's that?"

He clicks the video into full screen.All he can see is Dowoon mumbling something(you know, dowoonish), and Younghyun, both hands in scissors shape, put in front of his face and only his half-narrowed foxy eyes exposed. 

"Ya, Kang Bra was drunk?"Jae stares at the screen, smiling without realize. 

_"Dowoon said he doesn't really like me."_

"It's ok,I like you."

_"We are on our way to the dorm, and we just want to say good night to you guys."_

"And say it to me plz, it's been a long time since you last texted me."

The next second,Dowoon suddenly reaches his hand to pinch Younghyun's face.His cheek bones are pinched like a chubby dumpling. 

"Gosh--He's so cute!!"

_"That's my first time to pinch hyung's face." "And I was also_ shocked."

"I am the only person who can pinch his face! Watch out Yoon Dowoon!"

_"Let me click that X button plz~~"_ Younghyun holds his face with both hands,sounds sweet and cute.  _"Turn it off plz~~"_

"Ya Kang Younghyun, who allows you to do aygeo to others!"

"But he is so fuckin' cute!!!!!!"

"Ah...That's why it's necessary to turn it off, this drunk and baby-like bribri is no other but only me to see."

Jae turns off his twitch, twittering something says he's not gonna live tonight. He climbs onto his bed and watches that video again and again. He huddles himself in the comforter while smiling like an idiot.

Suddenly, his phone switches into the phone-call window. And the caller id is "bribri kitty". 

Jae gets a slight fright and bounces off the bed. He pats on his face, clicks the answer button.

"What's up Brian?" Jae tries hard to control his voice steady.

"Nothing specific. I just miss you, hyung. Can't I call you?"

"Nonononono! But don't you have a radio program?"

"It's over at 11pm. How can you not know my schedule, hyung? Haha..."

"I know! Just...It's already 11pm??" Jae looks at his phone, 11:20,  _god, I watch that short video for half a hour?_ And suddenly he realizes _, Brian calls me as soon as he's off work?_

"Umm...I'm almost reach the dorm.Hyung, did you sleep until now? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm just playing my phone..." Jae's voice trails away.He hesitates for a moment, and finally says,

"Never let other people except me pinch your face."

"Huh??" Younghyun is surprised.And from a sudden reaction he says:"Hyung, you watched the live that Dowoon and I did last night? Both of us were tipsy." He pauses for a few seconds,"But hyung, you are sober now, right?"

"Yep."

Silent. Neither of them speaks.

Jae pouts his lips, speaks in the voice that almost only for him to hear,

"I miss you too, bribri."

The other line of the phone call is still quiet. Jae is thinking how to mumble something to erase the awkwardness. "Ah,I mean..."

"Then why are you using Wonpil's photo as your profile picture, hyung?"

"WHAT??? That's just a trick! Is that worth of jealous???" He pauses, and says again, "Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

Jae's face turns red due to Younghyun's blunt acknowledgement. "But...If I use your photo, the fans will be chaotic."

"Why?"

_Because I like you! I am so obvious can't you realize that?! Our fans absolutely know something! Wonpil and I_ _are_ _in a love-hate relationship all the time so that it's not a big thing. But if my profile picture is you, isn't that I am telling the whole world how cute I think you are??!!!_

"I like you, hyung. So, I won't mind if you use mine."

Jae is shocked and his brain goes blank. "......What did you say?"

"I said I like you, hyung."

"Wait a minute. I will be quick." Jae hangs up the phone call hastily, gives no time for the other to react. He opens his closet, changes his pajamas and puts on a thick coat. And now some knocks bouncing outside the house.

He opens the door. Younghyun is standing at the doorway, his hands hide inside the sleeves, body trembling in the cold wind, a pair of foxy eyes staring at Jae. 

"Hyung, I'm quicker."

Jae pulls Younghyun inside his house and pins him at the door. One hand holds his waist and the other cups his face, kissing him deeply.

A long time pass, Jae finally lets go of the baby fox that he had warmed up in his arms.

"I like you too, very much." Jae pinches Younghyun's cheek bones adorably , "Am I the only one that can pinch your face now?"

Younghyun narrows his eyes while smiling like a blooming flower.

"Certainly."

[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)


End file.
